warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vulkar
The Vulkar is a Grineer sniper rifle used by Grineer Ballistas and sometimes used by Grineer Wardens. It mainly utilizes damage and has a very high status chance, making a fair amount of shots inflict status procs. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against shields. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Low recoil. *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Three zoom modes: **First zoom has 2.5x zoom distance and +35% headshot damage. **Second zoom has 4.0x zoom distance and +55% headshot damage. **Third zoom has 8.0x zoom distance and +70% headshot damage. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. *Can use the Vulkar-exclusive and mods. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against armor and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Slow reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Rifle scope is ineffective in dark areas and at close range. *Inaccurate when fired from the hip, bullets may widely spread when fired. *Purity effect from causes a screen shake, disrupting aiming. Notes *The Vulkar has the second longest shot combo reset time of the sniper rifles at 5 seconds, thus it can maintain its shot combo after reloading. **It needs only 2 shots to initiate the shot combo counter's 1.5x damage bonus, allowing it to attain 2.0x bonus damage if all rounds of its magazine hit. *The Vulkar, alongside the , has the smallest minimum zoom magnification of the sniper rifles, with its minimum zoom having only 2.5x magnification. This makes the Vulkar more effective at shooting at closer range than other sniper rifles. Tips *Use a short-ranged sidearm to compensate for closer targets. *Try to aim for the head or other vulnerable points, take your time. Spraying and praying with this weapon does not work well, as with all snipers. *Adding a maxed rank will give the Vulkar 1 extra bullet, while a maxed rank will add 2 extra shots. A maxed will add 4 shots, and all of these mods will total up in a magazine capacity of 13. *Maxed and mods work well with this weapon because of its good critical chance and damage. *Use the mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo or to increase the amount of sniper rifle ammo picked up. Bring along Squad Ammo Restores or use Carrier's Ammo Case. * or are the most effective physical mods to use, as they increase Vulkar's already decent damage further. In combination they will grant a total of +150% damage. * can be used on the Vulkar with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by however. Trivia *It seems the Vulkar's name is based on "Vulcan", the god of fire, the forge, and the volcanoes in Roman mythology. Media Vulkar1.png VulkarColoured.png Frontshoppgvulkar.jpg Vulkar scope overlay.png|Vulkar scope overlay Lets Max (Warframe) E3 - Vulkar and Lasting Purity plus Sniper Talk (60fps) Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Converted materials to PBR on the Vulkar *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 3 *Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series in Conclave. General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Vulkar *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom reduced from 6x to 4x *Third level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +70% Head Shot Damage *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x *Vulkar is now usable in Conclave! *Visually updated the Vulkar Sniper scope. *'Augment': Vulkar: Lasting Purity: Adds 15% dead aim. *'Weapon Balance Changes': Vulkar: Damage increased from 145 to 200. Clip size increased from 4 to 6. Critical multliplier increased from 1.5x to 2.0x. Reload time reduced from 4 to 3 seconds. *Vulkar now has increased damage and proc chance. *Vulkar Desert Tactics Skin has been added to the market. *The Vulkar Deal Pack has been added to the market. *Introduced. }} See Also *Ballistas, the Grineer sniper units that use this weapon *Grineer Wardens, a Warden that has a chance to use this weapon. * , a Vulkar exclusive Syndicate mod. *Vulkar Deal Pack, a removed bundle featuring the Vulkar exclusively. de:Vulkar es:Vulkar fr:Vulkar ru:Вулкар Category:Grineer Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic